A letter to you
by EllieSophie
Summary: Ron schreibt einen Brief an Hermine, obwohl diese mit Harry zusammen ist. Für wen wird sie sich entscheiden? HarryHermine und RonHermine


A letter to you 

Mal was für zwischendurch und was völlig untypisches für mich!

Pairing: Harry/Hermine und Ron/Hermine

One Shot 

Liebe Hermine!

Du fragst dich jetzt wahrscheinlich, warum ich dir schreibe, nicht wahr? Was ich dir zu sagen habe, traue ich mich aber leider nicht auszusprechen! Zu oft schon habe ich es versucht, konnte es aber nie tun. Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht gemerkt... Nein! So klug, wie du bist, hast du es schon gemerkt! Oder fragst du dich, was beim Merlin du gemerkt haben sollst? Nun, dann will ich es wenigstens hier auf dem Papier versuchen. Hermine, du bist die Einzige für mich! Meine Auserwählte! Ja! Du liest richtig! Ich liebe dich!

So! Jetzt ist es raus! Nicht mehr widerrufbar. Ich will es auch gar nicht. Ich fühle mich so erleichtert, es endlich gesagt zu haben! Nun, ich werde bis Mitternacht auf dem Astronomieturm auf dich warten. Wenn du meine Gefühle erwiderst, weiß ich es, indem du kommst. Wenn nicht, dann weiß ich nicht mehr weiter.

In Liebe

Dein Ron

Hermine starrte auf den Brief und sah dann vorsichtig zu Harry, der sie emotionslos ansah.

"Hast du davon gewusst?", frage sie leise. Harry nickte.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt!"

"Du solltest es selbst herausfinden!"

"Was soll ich jetzt machen...?"

"Dass musst du selbst entscheiden. Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, bei mir zu bleiben."

Hermine schluckte. Warum zwang er sie nicht, bei ihm zu bleiben? Alles wäre einfacher dadurch. Liebte sie Ron? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber warum war sie dann mit Harry zusammen? Weil sie ihn liebte? Oder weil er ihr als Erster seine Gefühle gestanden hatte?

Wieder wusste sie keine Antwort darauf. Sie kam sich erbärmlich vor. Sie, die sonst alles wusste und sonst allen einen Rat geben konnte, was Beziehungen betraf, konnte keine Aussage über ihre eigenen Gefühle machen.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Harry ihre Hnd nahm und sie sanft drückte.

"Du solltest zu ihm gehen.", flüsterte er.

"Harry...?" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

"Ich weiß, dass deine Gefühle für Ron stärker sind als für mich und ich wäre dir nicht böse, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest."

Etwas in Hermine machte Klick und eine innere Stimme sagte ihr:

Geh! Geh zu ihm!

Sollte sie wirklich? War es das, was sie wollte?

'Geh! Geh zu ihm!', sang die mysteriöse Stimme weiter. Hermine erhob sich. Wenn sie es wissen wollte, dann musste sie jetzt gehen.

Sie ging um den Tisch herum zu Harry und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm auch ihre andere Hand in die seinige und zog sie sanft auf seinen Schoß.

"Du möchtest gehen, hm? Gibst du mir einen Abschiedskuss?"

"Harry, ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich ihn oder dich liebe! Ich möchte es erst herausfinden..."

"Aber im Grunde deines Herzens hast du dich doch schon entschieden. Du weißt es nur noch nicht."

Lächelnd strich er durch ihr Haar und über ihre Wange. Er wusste schon lange, dass er verloren hatte. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände, wenn sie Ron ansah, auch wenn sie es nicht zugab.

"Wenn du wirklich einen Kuss willst, dann will ich ihn dir auch nicht verweigern."

Harry lächelte erneut, packte Hermine sanft am Hinterkopf und drückte sie langsam zu sich, um sie zärtlich, aber auch leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sanft stupste er mit der Zunge ihre Lippen an und sie öffente ihre leicht, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Harry begann ein Zungenspiel. Erst, als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, trennten sie sich voneinander. Hermine lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine und strich sanft über seine Wange.

"Dir macht es wirklich nichts aus, wenn ich gehe?"

"Nein. Das sagte ich doch bereits."

"Dann werde ich jetzt mich auf den Weg machen. Aber wir bleiben Freunde, Harry, oder? Das versprichst du mir?"

Harrys Kopf senkte und hob sich wieder.

"Ich verspreche es dir. Und nun geh."

Sanft schubste er sie von seinem Schoß. Wenn sie noch länger bliebe, würden seine Gefühle sich nicht mehr zügeln lassen, die er die ganze Zeit unter einer Maske versteckt hielt, und er würde sie ganz sicher nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Hermine ging unsicher zur Tür. War es wirklich in Ordnung, dass sie ihn verließ? Als sie schon durch die Tür gehen wollte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und hob die Hand um Abschied. Harry erhob seine ebenfalls. Dann ging sie wirklich und Harry musste sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Erst wurde eine Träne auf seiner Wange sichtbar. Dann folgten unzählige, die sein Gesicht benetzten. Doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Nur stumme Tränen drückten sein Leid aus...

Hermine lief unterdessen zum verabredeten Ort. Ganz außer Atem betrat sie den Turm und sah Ron im Turmzimmer am Fenster stehen. Er drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihr um.

"Du bist also wirklich gekommen?" Hermine nickte noch etwas atemlos und ging auf ihn zu.

"Du hast dich entschieden?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und sie trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander.

"Nicht ganz. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Ron."

"Verstehe." Er näherte sich ihr langsam. "Kann ich dir bei deiner Entscheidung vielleicht helfen?", fragte er leise und hatte ihre Lippen schon fast erreicht.

"Vielleicht...", hauchte sie zurück und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen endgültig, indem sie ihre Lippen versiegelten. Ein Feuerwerk wurde in ihnen entfacht, welches sie sich niemals erträumt hatten.

Ron zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich, während Hermine sich an ihn klammerte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich mit diesem Kuss entschieden hatte, und war glücklich darüber. Ron würde sie auf Händen tragen, das spürte sie. Harry würde ein anderes Mädchen finden, dass er glücklich machen konnte. Und Ron? Er wusste bereits durch Hermines zärtliche Antwort, dass er gewonnen hatte und fühlte sich glücklicher denn je.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen? Rechtschreib- und Grammaktikfehler schenk ich euch! XD

Lg, EllieSophie.


End file.
